Total Drama Hunger Games
by Double rainbow power123
Summary: The cast of total drama participate in the Hunger games! Ps some Characters do not act like themselves plus some part are kinda random. Official couples are G/T A/H D/C S/D M/Z B/J
1. The Reaping

Total drama Hunger games! : The reaping

[District 1] Dakota POV

"Dakota dear, can you go get fetch some Water" Ordered Mom. "Of course" I said back. I get a bucket and head over to the well. Life pretty good here in district 1, we have nice house, (not as nice as victor village) everything we need is here. I'm lucky I live in district 1 since, a career district.

I meet one of my friends Foxglove who greet me with her perky attitude.

"What up?"

"Oh just getting some water"

"Boss says he needs your help, we need to get a good impression on the capitol"

"Shoot, is that today I'm not ready" I say dropping the bucket of water running straight to my house ignoring Foxglove shouts.

"Mom I need to get ready, they're here" I inform my mom

"Really it today… here come over here. I've been saving this dress for you to wear it today" I follow my mom to her room.

I gasped, the dress was so beautiful the dress was a casual black dress with floral pattern.

"I love it" I said in Awe

"Good, now comma better not be late" said mom.

At the reaping….

I walk to my position in the groups. I go stand next to my friends Foxglove and Sam.

"Were have you be…. Where you get that dress!" Foxglove said quickly changing emotion.

"You look nice" Says Sam. We broke up a few months ago but we got over it and became just friends.

'WELCOME to the 98 hunger games! I'm Blaneiley and I'm goanna be your new host!"Said a attractive woman with straight blonde hair and a beautiful red ruby dress.

As they always say ladies first!" She says as she elegantly dips her skinny arm into the big bowl of names. Unwraps a paper showing her shinning white gloves.

"Dakota Milton"

I slowly walk up the stairs with Pride, I'm ready for this.

"Well you're a very pretty face" she says smiling showing her pearly white teeth

"Now for the males….

"I VOLENTER AS TRIBUTE" someone interrupts.

Alejandro POV

When I saw Dakota walk up to Blaneiley my heart leap. I always had a crush on Dakota ever since I was 12. I even thought that she was more dazzling then Blaineley.

Love struck I stupidly yelled I volunteer as tribute which shocked everyone including me. Ever since the hunger games got more brutal we almost never got volunteers.

"Oh a volunteer I just love volunteers!" Blaneiley gushed 'Now there you have it, the tributes from district 1" " May the odds ever be in your favor!"

[District 2] Duncan POV

I'm waiting for Blaneiley to say who the tributes are. I wanted her to hurry up, it was getting very uncomfortable with peace keepers surrounding me. But I totally don't regret the stunt I did to them which their probably goanna kill me for if I don't get chosen to be a tribute. I was gonna volunteer until I realize who the female tribute was, Courtney... She broke up with me because she caught me cheating on her and man did I make a BIG mistake, she keeps yelling at me, working with her would be a Pain…. But killing her would be nice, but before I could do anything…

"Duncan" Shouts Blaineley

Awe man…..

**(Sorry that I can't do all of the districts I just want it to be quicker.)**

District 3: JUSTIN & ZOEY

DISTRICT 4: LINSDAY AND BRICK

DISTRICT 5: GEOFF & SIERRA

DISTRICT 6: TYLER AND ANNE MARIA

DISTRICT 7: LIGHTNING & IZZY

DISTRICT 8: TRENT & GWEN

DISTRICT 9: CODY & BRIDGETTE

DISTRICT 10: SCOTT & DAWN

DISTRICT 11: DJ & JO

(Now for district 12)

Heather POV

I'm waiting for the blonde woman to say who the female tribute is and I did not like the answer.

"Opal Hearth"

Noooo!

She was my hopeless little sister; she was very small for a 13 year old. She has a lame arm. I could not bear to watch her slowly walks to the stairs.

"I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shouted

"Look strong" I told myself everyone watching me …

Opal tightly hugging me with her good arm "No you can't!"She starts to yell. I try to comfort her. Tears keep coming out of her eyes as Harold a good friend of mine takes her away.

"Another volunteer how wonderful you must be very brave" Blaneiley gushed.

"Now for the Males…. Mike!"

A skinny tan dude with black hair walk over here with a poker face. All I knew about him is bad memories.


	2. The Train

Total drama Hunger games: The Train.

[Train} Dakota POV

"The train lovely" Alejandro says trying to break the silence.

"Yes I know we try to make it as nice as possible" responded Blaineley

She staying with here until we drop her off in District 2 but we stay behind and continue are journey.

"Now let me introduce you to your mentor Cashmere, wait right her" Blaineley ordered.

Once she left Alejandro ask me what you thought of her.

"She ok and is pretty without the makeup." I respond

"You think she pretty?'

"Yeah I guess'

"Well that true, but she not the prettiest here"

I blush at the comment. But before I could say anything Blaineley burst through the door but not alone.

A woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing a black dress walk next to Blaineley.

"This is Cashmere she well be your mentor"

"Hi" is all Cashmere could manage.

Now you guys talk wall I get the dinner ready" Blaineley said as she excited the cart.

"Mildred is such a perky person" I hear Cashmere mutter

"Can you give us some tips on how to survive" Ask Alejandro

"Well…"

Duncan POV [THE TRAIN]

I did not like this one bit.

"It not worth trying to kill me because I'm gonna get to you first" Snaps Courtney.

"But your gonna already be dead after I finished you off" I snap back

"You're not even gonna make it that far!"

"Well your gonna be begging on your knees when you meet up with me in the arena!"

"OH I'm never going to beg to YOU!"

"Ahem"

We both look up to see are mentor Enobaria.

"Blaineley sent me here, but I don't think it was to watch you guys fight" she said.

"How long have you been here?" I ask

"Long enough to see the whole thing"

Zoey POV

It felt weird to be away from home. But I got to be with Justin! I never knew him but he is so cute.

"Hi" Is all I could manage.

"Hello" he says back.

"Are you scared" I ask him trying not to swoon.

"A little, but I have you don't I"

"Yeah…"

Blaineley enters the cart. She instructs us to go to cart 3 (after complementing Justin hair) were are mentor wanted to talk to us in private.

Wow this train is big" I point out

"Not as big as my love for you" Justin says waving his hair.

I giggle and blush uncontrollably.

Justin POV

Kill and easy target my mentor says I plan to do that. And it is Zoey.

Lindsay POV

"This train amazing it matches my looks" I complement

"Yes it is because you look fabulous and so does the train" Gushed Blaineley.

"Thank you , you are so sweet like um these rolls" I say taking a bite off one.

"Lindsay don't eat them so fast you gonna choke" Brick informs me with a stern look.

Brick always looked after me like big a brother well that because he is…. I think..?

Geoff POV

I'm partying in the bar car with Sierra, Blaineley and my mentor James. It awesome until Sierra throws up.

Anne Maria POV

I was relaxing in the spa cart when I Blaineley coming towards me.

"Your mentor wants to talk to you" She said

"Can he do it here?" I beg.

Izzy POV

"This like so scary but so awesome" I told Lightning.

"Shaw-yeah" he responded.

Trent POV

"We have to love each other?"Me and Gwen say in unison

"IF you want to get sponsors then yeah that how I won" inform are mentor Cecelia

I honestly had no problem with it. I always like Gwen.

"Now let practice on your kissing" Cecelia ordered

"Are kissing?" we said in unison again

Both me and Gwen blushed.

"You guys are unison, that great the audience love that" She gushed

Cody POV

Bridgette so hot I wish she notice me.

Bridgette POV

I love Cody so much like a brother.

Scott POV

"I sense that you are sad why" ask Dawn, she always been a good friend of mine but it so weird that she can read mines.

"It none of your business" I told her

"It is my business because you're my friend and I want to know what wrong".

Man is she stubborn.

"It just want to why do we have to do this I thought Katniss stop this"

"We all do"

Jo POV

"Stop muttering about your momma" I snap at DJ

"She did not teach me to kill people" He told me.

I roll my eyes

'Good thing you're strong " I mutter.

Heather POV

"Here your Mentor Katniss Everdeen" Introduce Blaineley

"Thank you Mildred" Katniss replies sternly.

"It Blaineley…. Now I we'll let you talk" Blaineley said looking very annoyed.

"Mildred?" I ask

"Long story," Katniss responds.

"So you're the one and only Katniss" Mike said looking impress.

"How come you did not stop this?" I ask

"I don't want to talk about it" She growled. Not the Answer I was hoping for.

"Oh comma everyone in Panem wants to know" I boasted

"That I let everyone down, do you think I want to relieve that. Do you?" Snap Katniss anger flaring in her eyes.

We were all silent.

"I thought so" She left the room.

Within minutes before Blaineley burst through the door.

"Were Katniss, I heard her yelling?!" she said looking startle.

"She left" Mike informed.

"Probably in her room, sorry she could be very easily…. Startled, what made her do this?"

"We ask her why didn't she stop this" I said softly still dramatize.

"Oh, that you see once Katniss married Peeta Gale got jealous he decided to make a secret alliance of what left of the Capital. One day when there were finally ready to strike he killed Peeta and Katniss daughter. He threatens to kill what left of her family if she refuses to do this. I was one of the survivors of district 13 and manage to escape the peacekeepers. I flee to the capital changing my name, Effie found me took me under her wing. But once the peacekeepers found Effie they killed her making me the new host"

Me and Mike exchange looks for the first time we were thinking the same thing.

Poor Katniss.


	3. The Remake center & Parade

Total drama Hunger Games: Parade & remake center

Dakota POV [ remake center]

It hurted a lot. My groomers really did a big effort with me, but hey beauty hurts, when they were done with me I felt really fresh and I look really pretty, I wonder what Alejandro looks like. Ever since I broke up with Sam I always taught Alejandro was cute… I try to stop thinking about him but I keep wondering, why did he volunteered.

Alejandro POV

I hated every single part of it; I could not take it anymore. The only thing that kept me going was Dakota.

Duncan POV

Is this even necessary?

Courtney POV

Even do it was painful it was soooo worth it. I wonder how Duncan doing? He might like the fact that they kept his Mohawk. I smile at that image. No, I'm NOT FALLING FOR HIM EVER AGAIN!

Justin POV

I didn't see the difference of me before or after.

Lindsay POV

'That felt soooo good' I told my stylist, Mesa as she fitted me in my outfit.

"I know every tribute that I work with keeps whining that it hurt and I'm like stop whining it not the end of the world! Besides you look way prettier. Finally a tribute that gets me!" She squeals.

"I know right, Mesa."

'It Kesha" She corrects me.

"Really?"

"Yep, Oh my Gosh this looks so good on you" Kesha gushed.

Anne-Maria POV

"Make my hair puffier" I yell at my groomers."Lazy slackers" I mutter.

Trent POV

Beauty and pain do NOT go together.

Lightning POV

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Izzy POV

"That did not hurt at all it only tickled" I giggled.

'Well then you must be really strong" my stylist said as he fitting me into my outfit.

"I know, I'm probably stronger than Lightning"

"That… (Lightning screams) might be true."

Heather POV

"You are probably going to win this since you did not even scream" My stylist tease.

"I've been through worst "I said thinking of Mike

"I'm going to make you a outfit that going to be on fire"

"Like Katniss?" I gulped

"Yes"

Oh no.

Blaineley POV [ parade]

"Thank you president Mclean for that wonderful speech, Now please welcome are tributes". I announce.

I decided to keep track the ones that I like.

"District 1"

Dakota is wearing something that look like a pink peacock but with no mask. And Alejandro wearing a pink feather shall and sparkly pink tights. Dakota obviously loving the attention and so is Alejandro . Their holding each other hand with a proud white smile. Love it.

" District 2"

Duncan is wearing something Ares would wear. Courtney is wearing a Greek dress based on Aphrodite. Their not paying any attention to each other except for short peaks.

"District 3"

They're both wearing Tron outfits with disk to. Zoey seem to be drooling over Justin as he waves at the crowed. Justin so hot.

"District 4"

Lindsay seems to be wearing a blue sparkly bikini top with a mermaid tale. Brick wearing no shirt just blue shorts with "gills". Lindsay loving it all especially the horses she even tried to hug one but Brick pulls her back. Good very good. From the look of the audience faces they might be getting a lot of sponsors.

"District 5"

Geoff is wearing a grey jacket with a grey hat covering all his head except for his face and silver tights Sierra wearing the same thing. Geoff and Sierra seem to be partying in the chariot. The audience seems to be partying with them.

" District 6"

Anne Maria has the biggest hair you could imagine and wearing a yellow cocktail dress. Tyler wearing a yellow jumpsuit with a yellow cap. Anne Maria seem to be showing off her body wall Tyler trying to show off his muscles ( which he doesn't have). District 6 tributes are so weird.

"District 7"

Izzy is wearing a green dress with fake branches and leaves behind her making her look like a fairy. Lightning wearing the same thing but it's a jumpsuit instead of a dress. Everyone loves them as Izzy running around the chariot obviously getting lots of sponsors and so is Lightning. Now those are people skills.

"District 8"

Trent is wearing blue fashionable jean and a casual retro shirt and Gwen wearing a retro long gown. Trent out of odds picks of Gwen bridal style and start walking around with Gwen. As she waving to the crowed and kiss his check. The crowed goes wild!

"District 9"

Cody wearing silver shall covering his whole body and Bridgette is wearing a silver jumpsuit with a silver scarf. Cody tries to impress the crowed but trips. The crowed ohhh, luckily for Cody, Bridgette help him up. District 9 is so clumsy.

"District 10"

Their both wearing golden cowboy outfits with a golden cowboy hat. Scott doesn't look that happy but Dawn cheers him up by kissing him on the check. Nice save but not enough.

"District 11"

Jo is wearing a blue shirt under a overall wall D.J wearing no shirt under his Overall sexy… but I quickly change my mind when he yells "momma" right before Jo slap him, the crowed laughs.

"District 12"

Their on fire…..WOW.

Heather POV

I'm on fire. I try to look strong but bad memories come flooding in my brain. I feel like I'm going to faint. Mike pulls out his hand by I reject it.

'Comma, the crowed would love It" He persuades.

"No I'm never gonna hold your hand, not after what happen to Opal" I snap

"You're still mad"

"Yes and I well have the pleasure to kill you"

"Well do you want to get sponsors or not?!"

"I prefer to be on fire than hold hands with a traitor."

"But** you are on fire" **

"**You have to remind me" **

"**Look were here" **

**We enter the training center, we see are mentor. And walk to her as we dismount. Mike tries to help me but I push him away. **

**Katniss does not look happy **

'**Are you mad?" I ask her **

"**No but I don't think you're going to get that much sponsors" she argued "Now let get ready for training and is there something wrong heather you look bothered?" **

"**Oh just horrid memories. I don't want to talk about it" I say casually, mocking her. **


	4. The training center

Hunger games: The training

Brick POV

We all enter the training hall. I was memorized, It was the best thing I ever seen until a buff woman enters and ruins my fantasy.

"My name is Eva, I hate you all. But I'm your trainer" She told us everything we need to know.

"Go!"

We all ran to the station we wanted do. I went to talk to Lindsay.

"Hey, Lindsay listens… It not easy to tell you this but I not going to be in an alliance with you" I said pausing at every second.

"What?" she said with a confused look on her face.

"We should not be an alliance"

"Why not, you're my brother? "

"We don't work together that good… I mean your skills are…"

"What about my skills?"

"It just…."

"Oh I see" She growled. Then she storm of. I felt so guilty. I sighed and went to the weights. I picked one up and threw it far. This caught the Attention of the tributes of District 11.

They walk over to me.

"Nice throw" said the girl Jo.

"Were hoping you could be in are alliance. My momma told me to look out who I pick to be with me and you look like a good choice" said the boy DJ.

"So what do you say?" ask Jo.

"I'm well be glad to" I said saluting them.

"Good"

Right then, I forgot about Lindsay.

Dakota POV

"We need to form an alliance with District 2" I inform Alejandro

"Before they kill each other" he teases. I snickered.

Alejandro POV

We went to district 2 tributes and ask them to form an alliance.

"I not being in a alliance with him" Whined the girl Courtney

"Yeah well I don't want to be with you" the boy Duncan snaps back

"Guys were stronger together you well get the chance to kill each other when we make into the final 4." Dakota said trying to calm things down.

"We need to form an alliance with one more District." I inform hoping to get the answer of district 12, I don't know why but I feel in some mix emotion with the female tribute Heather. I don't know why but something keeps tugging on me that I need to know her.

"What about district 3" pointed out Dakota.

I frowned. Not the answer I was looking for.

"There to weak" Courtney Establishes "I mean look at them"

Zoey tries to the gauntlet but fails by falling of the platform; Justin throws a knife and got nowhere near the target.

"See"

"What about District 12?" I Insist. Heather looks so strong and athletic and pretty….

"Hello THERE LIKE TOTOL IDIOTS, they well hold us back!" Dakota snarled. I heard something in Dakota voice…Was that jealousy?

"Yeah have you lost your mind?" Courtney grunted.

"What about district 7" Duncan suggested.

"Why them?" ask Courtney

"Look"

We watch the 2 tributes perfectly and swiftly do every station. They were PERFECT.

Izzy POV

"Hey Lightning we need to find a really good and I mean a really good ally" I told him.

"What about that sha cutie" he said pointing at the blond girl from District 4. She swiftly climbed the rope course and made it to the top.

"Ok"

I climb after her.

"What wrong" I ask her

It seems I startle her. She screech and nearly fallen of the tree if it wasn't for me, who grabbed her arm and pull her up.

"Who are you she asks?" She whimpered a little dramatizes.

"I'm Izzy"

"I'm Lindsay?"

"I was wondering if you want join alliance with me and Lightning"

"Ok"

"Can you show me some of your skills?"

"Sure"

Lindsay climb of the rope course, grabbed a bow and arrow making all the targets except one (it was really close thought). Then she brought it with her. Linsday climb up to where I was sitting and started shooting arrows. (One nearly shot Eva!).

"There you go" She smiled with pride all over her face.

"What other skills can you do?"

"I'm cat like, really good at swimming and fighting with a trident. I can fish to".

"That perfect, you're like a small Aphrodite; I think I met her before. She was like I'm pretty and stuff, Anyway you're in an alliance with us"

"Yay!"

We climb off the rope course and told Lightning that she agreed to be a alliance with us. That when I notice the career Tributes walking toward us.

Courtney POV

"We saw how much skill you have. We want you in are alliance" I stated to the District 7 tributes Lightning and Izzy.

"Ok under one condition; you let Lindsay be in the alliance to." **distinguish** Izzy.

"Why her?"

"Because she in an alliance with me."

"What skills does she has"

"A lot show her" She told the blonde girl Linsday.

"Ok"

She grabs a bow and arrows, swiftly climb on the rope course. Then shooting 3 arrows at all the targets. After that Lindsay climb down the rope course putting the bow and arrows down and grab a trident. She walks to the sword fighting station and challenge the district 5 female tribute Sierra. She was a pretty good with a trident. When she finished she made her way back to us.

"I could also fish want me show you?" she ask

"You don't have to, you are definably in are alliance" I stated.

"Yay!" she cheers

Dakota smile. I roll my eyes.

I had a strange feeling about this.

Heather POV

I was in the camouflage station when Mike walked over to me.

"What do you want" I sneered

"I want to be an alliance with you" He said ignoring my deadly glare.

"Not after what happen to Opal"

"You're still mad"

"Of course I'm still mad at you, Opal has a lame arm thanks to you"

"Listen I'm sorry"

"Know you're not"

"Well I think we should be in an alliance together because we work the best together and I don't think we would survive without each other"

I thought about.

"Fine"

"Good, now let look for more allies I look for one and you look for one, then we meet each other decisions and see if we agree"

I nod my head watching him leave.

I got up and saw two male tributes wrestle each other. One even punches the other guy nose so hard that it started to bleed a lot.

I smile; I think I found an ally.

"Ow" I was too distracted to notice the fake tree.

Those who pass by snickered.

I growled.

When I was walked over to the hunting course, I heard a voice.

"LOOK OUT"

I felt a person shoved me.

"Are you ok?" the person asks. She was the female tribute from district 3.

"Yeah"

"Sorry about that it is the only way I know how to hunt paralyzed the prey by zapping them."

She successfully caught a robotic chipmunk.

"Sorry let me introduce myself I'm Zoey"

"I'm Heather, So what skills do you have besides shock hunting?" I ask

"I don't know this seem to be the only skill I have it the only one that can evolve technology"

"If you join my alliance I well teach you all my skills" I Offered.

"Deal"

"Perfect now, um… Mike?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Mike was walking toward us but not alone. He managed to get a handsome male for an ally.

"Hey Heather" Mike smiled "This is Justin from district 3"

"Yay Justin where going to be in an alliance together!" chirp Zoey.

Oh My God! I could not believe that he from district 3, he just seem so Killer…

"Yay" He mustered in a fake sugary voice.

I frowned. I'm keeping my eye on him.

**Ohhh Drama anyway hope you enjoy it. **

**Yeah so the Official couples have been announced But if you have anymore couple Ideas please tell me. **

**I might make it an Official couple or do a little scene with that couple.**


End file.
